


Pineapple and Olives

by SassyStarboard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Feels, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Mentioned Danny Mahealani, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyStarboard/pseuds/SassyStarboard
Summary: Stiles has been in college for a month and Derek hasn’t seen him since August, much less gotten a chance to meet his boyfriends randomly assigned roommate. Isaac, on the other hand, has only known Stiles for a few weeks and can’t really be blamed for keeping his supernatural abilities a secret.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 539





	Pineapple and Olives

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Pineapple and Olives (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889515) by [MrsDenisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDenisse/pseuds/MrsDenisse)



> I have an earlier one shot where Stiles and Isaac are also college roommates, but it’s completely unrelated to this one. I’m just really into College Au’s right now. Also there’s a little bit of violence but no one gets seriously hurt. It’s more like intense werewolf wrestling. Enjoy!!
> 
> Also: Now available in Spanish!!! So cool! Check the end for the link! :)

Campus dining halls were notoriously noisy and crowded. Derek had almost been dreading dinner with his boyfriend until Stiles—wonderful, considerate Stiles—had told him they’d be ordering a pizza and eating it in his suite. Not the most romantic setting, but in the month since Stiles had started college, their relationship had been reduced to rushed phone calls and short video calls in between classes. Who would’ve guessed CalTech would have such a heavy course load?

Needless to say, Derek had been thrilled to finally see Stiles in person again. At least, he had been until twenty minutes ago when Stiles had given Derek his room key. Stiles had sent him to wait in the room while he drove to pick up the pizza but—as Derek was now finding out—that was easier said than done. Derek spent nearly a quarter of an hour navigating his way through a maze of so many unidentifiable scents that by the time he made it to Stiles’ room, he had an unbelievable headache. Not that the scents he _could_ identify weren’t just as problematic. Derek certainly remembered being a reckless undergrad but there was no way he’d ever smoked that much weed. 

The smell was pretty normal, according to Stiles. Not that weed was a recurring conversation topic in their calls, but apparently Stiles’ roommate had repeatedly complained to him about how disgusting their floor was. Derek agreed.

 _Don’t worry Stiles, I’ll find your room by scent. I’ve known you for years and I’m very familiar with it. How hard could it be?_ Derek grumbled internally as he took out the key, unlocking the dorm and pulling open the door. 

Instantly, he was hit by the powerful scent of another werewolf. It was a Beta, an unfamiliar one that had recently been in Stiles room. Derek tensed, immediately on guard. Slowly, he walked into the room, carefully looking out from the hall and into the main room. 

Despite only having one roommate, Stiles lived in a four person suite—a common living area with shared rooms on either side. There had been four of them living there originally, but Greenberg had dropped out in the first week and Danny had switched out to move into an apartment with his boyfriend, leaving Stiles and Isaac with their own separate bedrooms. But even with the two of them so spread out, the scent was everywhere and Derek couldn’t smell anyone else besides Stiles and the werewolf. It was as though a wolf had been in every corner of the suite.

Or as though a wolf was sleeping on the living room couch. Derek approached cautiously, studying the new werewolf’s sleeping form. A boy with thick, blond curls was draped over the couch, snoring. _Isaac_. Derek stared at him in shock, then walked closer, stopping at the couch and kneeling in front of Isaac’s face. He breathed in deeply.

The scent was Isaac. Stiles’ randomly generated roommate was a werewolf. Derek groaned. Only Stiles.

Unfortunately, he had been too confused to realize the snoring had stopped. 

Isaac’s eyes snapped open and he lunged at Derek, pinning him to the ground formerly beneath the—now broken—coffee table. Isaac’s eyes glowed a deep amber as he snarled at the new werewolf, baring his fangs close to Derek’s throat. 

Derek, too instinctively threatened to recognize that Isaac was probably just scared at waking up to a strange wolf invading his territory, snarled back at the boy and kicked Isaac off of him, eyes glowing red and fangs elongating. 

Isaac let himself roll off of Derek then lunged at him again. Derek dodged the swipe and jumped on him, aiming to rake his claws down the wolf’s chest. Isaac spun and purposely ran into the wall, slamming Derek against it and pinning him to the floor when he dropped.

Derek flipped them over easily, grabbing Isaac’s wrists with one hand and pressing down on the side of his head with the other. Isaac thrashed, growling furiously.

Neither of them heard the door open.

“What the fuck?”

Derek whipped his heads towards the noise. Isaac growled and jerked his head away from Derek, then froze. Stiles was standing in the doorway with a stack of pizza boxes, his mouth open in shock.

Both of them shifted back instantly. Derek because he was ashamed he had attacked Isaac without trying to use reason first—he was an Alpha, for fucks sake; Isaac because...well, Stiles had only been his roommate for a month. Isaac hadn’t exactly told him _everything_.

Isaac stared at Stiles, frozen. “I, um...I’m allergic to...henleys.” He glanced at Derek’s shirt. “Bad reaction.”

Stiles gave Isaac a dry look of disbelief. “One...I’m gonna be honest, I’m really just not surprised anymore because this shit follows me around like I’m a fucking magnet. And, uh, two? _Get off of him._ ”

Derek looked down at Isaac, who was still trapped under his weight, and climbed off of him, dusting himself off. 

“He started it.” Derek said flatly. Stiles gave a dry laugh.

“That’s mature, babe. Real nice.”

“I did not!” Isaac protested.

Derek scowled at Isaac as the other wolf got up from the floor. “You attacked me.”

“I woke up and you were an inch away from my face!”

“I thought you were here to—“

“Okay, stop!” Stiles had his eyes closed and he was holding his hand out. “Stop. Stop. Just....Isaac.” Stiles opened his eyes. “You’re a...Isaac...um, Derek, this is Isaac. Isaac, Derek.” Stiles managed.

When Isaac recovered from his shock, he gave Stiles a look like he thought Stiles was an idiot. “Wait, back up. _This_ is your boyfriend?”

“Yes?”

“Only you, Stiles.” Derek muttered. Stiles set the pizza down on the floor in the middle of the broken coffee table and walked over to them, reaching out and brushing off Derek’s shirt. 

“What?” Stiles asked. Derek gave a funny laugh. 

“Only you would—“

“Did he know?” Isaac asked him. Derek straightened and scowled. 

“Yes.” He glared at Isaac. “Not about you, apparently.”

“Right. No. No, I didn’t.” Stiles said, the shock finally wearing off as he settled into annoyance. “No, I didn’t. Okay. Wow, this is a lot. Okay, Isaac, how long have you been.....Team Jacob?”

Both Derek and Isaac gave Stiles harsh, disgusted looks. Stiles shrank. 

“Man’s best friend?” He tried. “Remus Lupin enthusiast? Mighty morphin’ lunar changer?” 

“If the next thing out of your mouth compares me to a Chewbacca, we’re done.” Derek warned. Stiles huffed.

“Chewbacca is his _name_ . He’s a _wookiee_.”

“How did you meet Stiles?” Isaac asked Derek, ignoring his roommate. Derek gave him an odd glance, then turned to Stiles with an amused, expectant look. Trespassing couldn’t exactly be called a meet-cute. Stiles sighed. 

“Derek, his family, and like half of my friends are all...allergic to silver.”

“That’s a myth.” Isaac said. 

“Ah ha!” Stiles proclaimed. “You are! You...right?”

“You just saw him attack me.” Derek reminded. 

“I woke up and you were an inch away from my face!” Isaac repeated.

“Stop it!” Stiles yelled. Both of them quieted. “Okay. Calm recap. Isaac the friendly werewolf. Derek the friendly werewolf. Stiles the awesome human. Okay? No more attacking?”

Both of them stared at him.

“Man, you guys are creepy.” Stiles muttered.

“How come you’re the only one who’s awesome?” Isaac asked.

“Fine! Everyone’s awesome! Just apologize for your mutual attempted murders so we can eat dinner, okay? I’m starving.” Stiles begged. Derek turned to Isaac. 

“...Sorry.” Derek offered gruffly. “You were sleeping, it was my fault.”

“Yeah. M’sorry.” Isaac returned. “I, um, maybe didn’t need to dent the wall with your head.”

“Yay.” Stiles sighed weakly. “Wait, what?”

“I’m fine.” Derek promised. “Already healed.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Good...can we eat the pizza now?” Stiles asked wearily.

“Did you get a normal kind or the kind you like?” Derek asked.

“I got pineapple and olives.” Stiles said. Derek gave him a pointed look. “Okay, I got the kind I like, but when you chose last time, you didn’t even get any toppings and it tasted sad as hell.”

“Cheese _is_ a topping.” Derek argued. Stiles scoffed.

“No, it’s not. Do you know why? Because no sane person would order a pizza without the fucking cheese.”

“No sane person would order pineapple and olives.” Isaac countered. “That sounds disgusting.”

“It is.” Derek gave the pizza boxes a look of distaste. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Oh my god, use your wolfy nose, Der. I got you your shitty pizza too.” Stiles flopped onto the couch before reaching forward and flipping open the boxes. He moved his pizza out of the way then held out the second box for Derek.

“If it was shitty, it wouldn’t be on the menu.” Derek countered, taking his pizza and sitting down next to Stiles. Stiles snorted as he handed the third box to Isaac.

“I didn’t think you’d be back yet, but this is yours. You like pepperoni, right?”

Isaac nodded and sat down next to them. “Thanks.”

“Hey, were you really at a pilates class?” Stiles asked him. “Or were you going to like, werewolf club or something?”

“Derek, you told him about werewolf club?” Isaac asked dryly, taking a slice from his pizza. “That’s a high level offense. You might have to turn in your membership card.”

“That’s terrible. I’m one meeting away from getting a free t-shirt.”

“Okay, ha ha. Everyone laugh at Stiles.”

“No one’s laughing at you, Stiles.” Derek promised. “We’re impressed with your knowledge. Induction into werewolf club is a sacred rite of passage.”

“Forget that. _I’m_ laughing at him for his gross pizza. Who the hell orders pineapple and olives?”

“Shut up, Isaac.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Now Available in Spanish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889515) !!! Thank you so much to the super awesome [MrsDenisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDenisse/pseuds/MrsDenisse) for translating, that is so so cool that you can do that and you're amazing! Please go check it out!


End file.
